Forest Meeting
by Elizabeth-Intheblue
Summary: Bella goes for a hike, but it looks like she needs some help finding her way back to town. ONE SHOT. First Twilight Fic.


_You found me when no one else was looking, how did you know just where I would be..._

First Twilight Fanfiction. Just a little bit of Edward and Bella; something that could have happened before they started "going out", before Bella got her Shot.

**AUTHORS NOTE- **I **DO NOT** own anything, just boring the characters from Stephanie Meyer to have a little fun with. Also song You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson.

Rate and Review please!

Bella continued through the forest, over rocks, under fallen trees, avoiding the obstacles she could, praying those she couldn't didn't result in any bodily harm. She was so glad it was spring, finally some pleasant weather. As she concentrated she slipped on a moss covered rock that had been waiting for her.

She slip and landed on a soft pile of leaves, managing to avoid hitting her head, or getting to many scratches. _Well that could have been worse... _she thought. A loud rustle seemed to echo around her, as she stood up and continued her hike through the wet west coast forest.

She could feel the blisters forming on her heels; although she worked at a sporting goods store and told people all the time to make sure they break in their shoes before going out with them she neglected to take her own advice, rather the advice Mike had given her and had pulled on her new hiking boots without a second though. _stupid, stupid, stupid _she thought as she continued. She'd gone into the woods not too far from her house; she just wanted to get away. Charlie had told her it probably wasn't a good idea to be out alone but she was itching to get some fresh air and the weather was pretty OK... for Forks anyway.

She heard the birds chirping all around her, something about this weather, it just made the forest come alive. Bella found her way into a little clearing in the forest, there was a large white rock just on the edge that the sun had already dried from last night's rain. She sat down and kicked off her boots, it was defiantly time for a break. The warm sun beating down on her face reminded her of how much she missed Phoenix sometimes, for the most part the rain didn't bother her, but sometimes a little bit of sun was just what she needed to help clear her head and today it was in need of some clearing.

The strange boy, _"Edward", _she said to the trees. She was fascinated by him, although at the same time... scared... maybe not scared, he and his siblings just seemed a little... off? Maybe? There was something about them that just made people stay away. The perfect skin? The golden eyes? The hair? _Oh the hair...._ Bella thought to herself, she loved his hair, it was different then all the other guys at school, they all tended to style their hair the same way; it was a hockey thing they had told her... _"Hockey thing or cult thing" _she laughed to herself.

She thought too about his sisters, and brothers, they were all so perfect. Everything about them was beautiful...

Bella laid back on the rock and let the weak sun beat down on her pale skin. As she laid there she listened to the forest, and thought about how her life had changed since coming to Forks.

She missed Renee so much, although was glad not to have to actively worry about her all the time, and glad that she didn't have to worry about being in the way of Phil's dream of Major League Baseball anymore. She made friends, or well, how to describe them... girls she hung out with? _Acquaintances_... it was complicated. She had never really been a terribly social person to begin with, and coming here and being the center of attention at school, it wasn't really her thing, even after a few months, she was still not 100% comfortable at Forks High. _Maybe next year will be better _she thought to herself.

Her mind floated back to Edward... she'd had a few run ins with him, she sat next to him in biology, and there had been that van thing. _It was an adrenaline rush, you can google it _he'd said after... "_Adrenaline rush my ass"_ Bella replied to her memory. She hadn't talked to him much since then, she wanted to, but he hadn't been around, and when he was around... well he avoided her like the plague. He wouldn't look at her, not when she could see anyway, although she always felt that he was staring at her when she wasn't looking.

She felt a presence nearby; like she was being watched... the forest suddenly seemed quieter. She choose to ignore it, as her senses were not very acute to anything other than cold and hot, and wet and dry.

After sitting on the rock for some time she sat back up, the sun had moved and was no longer shining directly on rock and by extension her. She pulled her boots off the ground and put them back on her feet. She tried to pull her socks up to try and avoid any more blistering, but gave up after it became clear she would not be able to pull her ankle sock any higher up her leg then, well, her ankle.

As she tied the laces, she thought she heard a rustle in the bushes, but then saw some birds flitting away, _it must have just been them taking off_ she thought. After zippering her hoddie back up she was off... or was she... she looked around and tried to remember from which direction she came.

She stood up and tried to remember where she had come from; directions had never been her strong point. She sat back down and tried to remember something Charlie had told her... we live in the west... and the sun... try as she might the rest of the conversation was lost.

_Will I might as well start walking, I'll find my way home one way or another _Bella thought to herself as she stood back up, and picked a direction to start walking in.

Back in the forest things were getting harder to see, the sun was falling slowly behind the tree tops, and the clouds that so often cover Forks were rolling back over. Continuing on, Bella was getting anxious... she wasn't a big nature person, "_maybe this wasn't such a good idea" _she said. The forest seemed to sway in response.

Her head snapped quickly to where she had heard the noise. It sounded like something running, moving too fast to be human. She stared at the spot for a second, and then turned to continue haphazardly on her path which she hoped would lead her back to Forks. She heard the sound again, this time passing right in front of her... her heart started to beat just a little faster; she was getting nervous. Shoving her hands in her pockets her fingers wrapped around the can of pepper spray.._. better safe than sorry...._

She began to walk a little faster, her heart beat began to race faster with each step... and suddenly she was lying on the moss covered forest floor staring up at the green canopy high above. _Typical me... ok Bella, calm down, breath... it's OK. _She forced herself back on to her feet and was suddenly met face to face with someone.

"Hello my pretty" the strange man snarled. His blonde hair pulled into a pony tail.

"My, that is an alluring scent you have" a women's voice came from behind her.

Bella stood frozen, hand gripping the pepper spray firmly _stupid, stupid, stupid _she thought to herself... this was not good.

There was another load noise in the forest, the man in front of her suddenly looked away, and Bella took her chance and sprayed the pepper spray in his face and started to run. She heard screams from behind her but dared not look back. She ran, for what seemed like only a few seconds before there was another voice from behind her, she recognized this one,

"Do you trust me Bella?" the silky voice said, she didn't answer, yet suddenly she was flying through the air. She looked down and saw that it was Edward who had spoken, and flung her onto his back. Her arms tightened around his neck as he bolted through the forest. She heard the continued yelling behind her fade away, and suddenly, in what felt like no time at all she was standing just in the forest across from her house, standing upright, all on her own again.

She stared at the boy in front of her, "What was that all about?" She gasped, still a little confused as to what it was that had happened.

"ahhh" Edward tried to avoid her gaze. "We were out for a hike too, and we heard... some strange voices, so we decided to check it out... and that when we stumbled upon you, and those other... hikers" the last word was forced, clearly not what he had meant to say. "It didn't look like the situation was going to end well, so we decided to get you home, safe and sound. How do you feel?"

"Confused... I can take care of myself you know" she said with distain soaked words, clearly not impressed that Edward had 'rescued' her once again.

Edward let out a little laugh "Whatever you say Ms. Swan" Edward turned away, back into the forest.

"Wait! That's all I get? I mean... how did you run through the forest so fast? How do you know those two were dangerous..?" She had so many questions... she needed answers.

"Look don't worry about it, I need to get back to my brothers, I'll....see you later." Edward said, staring back into the depths of the forest.

Bella stared at the back of his head confused, "but..." and before she got a chance to question him further he was gone. _Weird _ she thought to herself.. _very weird._

She turned towards the house and looked both ways to see if anyone, namely Charlie, was coming before crossing the street and entering her house. She kicked off her hiking boots, and went upstairs to shower. As she stripped off her sweat and dirt covered clothes she looked out the window and could have sworn she saw someone in the trees across the road. She blinked and they were gone. "There is something very weird about those Cullen's" she said out loud. She wrapped her towel around her sore body and walked to the bathroom, resolving to confront Edward about it tomorrow...


End file.
